


My boyfriend is a cute brat

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Comedy, Crack Relationships, Cute, Cute Jean Kirstein, Dirty Thoughts, Dork Jean Kirstein, Established Relationship, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Funny, Gay, Happy, I Ship It, Imagination, Innocence, Internal Conflict, Jeans, Kinks, M/M, Morning After, Pervert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Reflections, Rare Pairings, Reflection, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shock, Shyness, Sleepovers, Tea, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Jean wakes up after a night with his boyfriend Levi. Unable to wear anything else he grabs that first shirt that he see's. Not that Levi minds





	My boyfriend is a cute brat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know

Jean came to in a haze, the vague sounds of birds chirping and sweet smells filling his nose. He had fallen asleep nearly immediately after finishing sex with his boyfriend Levi. The two had been dating nearly a year now and Levi had even given him the key to his apartment. A spare one of course but it meant he could come over even when Levi was away.

He felt around the bed sleepily to find nobody else in the bed. Still wanting to spoon a while in between the sheets before they had to get up and face the world. But the bed was still warm meaning Levi hadn't woken up too long ago. I mean it was still early.

Jean sat up wearily, his head still semi full of sleep and his body aching a little. Last night had been rather intense after all, even though it wasn't his first time, Levi was as cautious as ever at the beginning. Making sure he was fully prepped but also teasing the hell out of him before finally doing the do. But once they got into it he had held nothing back causing the room to be filled with loud cries and sweet sounds.

His ass wasn't too sore, he had some bite marks but nothing he wasn't used to. He and Levi were both kinky in a healthy sense, open to new things and finding new kinks. Though he had been rough with him, he made sure not to tear him or cause Jean unnecessary pain.

He prepped him carefully and listened to when his breath hitched or looked uncomfortable. Never pushing Jean once out of his comfort zone. Despite his intimidating appearance, Levi was not as bad as he appeared to be. He made sure that not only he enjoyed it but Jean did too. He made sure to be careful and not tear Jean, knowing the risks that came with sleeping together.

Jean slowly got out of bed and pulled on his jeans that were still discarded on the floor. They hadn't really cared about being romantic while getting to it, just a heated passionate frenzy of kissing and grinding. However, he would need to shower later as he didn't plan on spending the day smelling like cum and sweat. He like any other man wanted to take a shower and enjoy being clean.

As he finished fastening his jeans he spotted Levi's shirt on the floor. Nothing fancy or too casual, just a simple white man's blouse just lying on the floor from yesterday. Levi was truly an adult in every sense of the word. Not just in terms of personality but lifestyle, while Jean was a college student, Levi had a job in an office.

Jean was still figuring out his future and what he wanted to achieve. Still figuring out who he wanted to be and what he wanted to do. But Levi had already gotten past that part of his life and a career and paid his bills. While Jean lived in a dorm with his best friend and roommate Marco whom he had known since he was in high school.

Shyly he picked up and sniffed the shirt. It smelled like the body wash Levi used, mineral scented and tea leaves. A very manly scent and yet so adult in a sense, not like his cheap cologne. Hesitantly he pulled his arm through the shirt and placed it over his body leaving the front undone. He breathed in Levi's scent quietly, feeling as though he was being embraced all over again.

Scent was truly an amazing thing, bringing back memories and feelings you never remembered or thought you could feel. Humans were strange like that. Capable of being set off by the smallest things, be they sound, scent, hearing or vision.  He then wondered towards the kitchen eagerly. The scent of fresh tea lingering up his nose, telling him that he needed breakfast after last night's intense activities.

* * *

 

Levi stood by the kitchen counter pouring himself a hot cup of tea. There really was nothing as soothing as a freshly brewed cup of tea in the morning to help invigorate the senses. He had been drinking tea since he was young and it had become a habit growing up. But he only drank the finest tea leaves, nothing cheap and nothing of bad taste. 

He wondered if Jean would be awake yet or even still asleep, lost to sweet dreams. While he could sometimes be prideful and annoying, Jean was a complicated kid with a big heart who wore it on his sleeve. He only showed his weakness in the bedroom or when he felt emotionally stable. When he felt like he was comfortable speaking about what was on his mind.

He had to admit loving jean was not easy, but he was a good kid. He had his demons just like Levi but did his best to be a decent human being.  Plus, he had to admit he had a pretty cute face when he slept. That and he said some semi amusing stuff when he slept. It somewhat made up for what a pain in the ass he could be sometimes.

"Bonjour Levi" a familiar voice said from the doorway. Levi smiled to himself in amusement upon hearing his partners voice. Speak of the devil, it seemed Jean was up earlier than usual today. Had to be a habit from attending all those classes of his at college. At least he was responsible in that sense. 

Jean stood in the doorway of the kitchen casually. He may have been older than him and shorter, but god damn was he hot. That dark black hair of his and that body, damn. He could fully appreciate Levi's back muscles and figure from this angle. Seeing how ripped his boyfriend actually was. God, it made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

Levi turned to face his boyfriend but upon taking Jean's appearance in he felt his world stop. His body stiffen and his eyes widen, his thought process running blank. Jean was wearing his shirt, Jean was wearing his clothes. The very same one he had removed himself last night before they got down and dirty together.

This was the hottest Levi had ever seen Jean, aside from last night. His messy bed hair, still sweaty from their sex last night and that body…. Those abs of his. Shit, he was hot. To boot this was the first time that since they began dating that Jean had worn one of his shirts. Not that he ever had anything against it to begin with, the latter just shyed away from it.

Seeing Jean standing there in his shirt after sex was like a wet dream. This was one of many fantasies he had ever had about him, only this one had come to life. He was internally sobbing with pure joy at the sight of him standing before him like this. He thanked Kami for giving him this gift so early in the morning. 

Jean stood in the doorway awkwardly as Levi stared at him blank faced and a little blood trickling from his nose. Was he feeling ok? He was completely blanking out. "Um, Levi? Are you doing ok?" he asked hesitantly. He was just standing there like a brain-dead zombie. He was actually scaring him just a little if he was honest.

Eventually Levi snapped out of his daze and wiped away the blood as if it never existed. Reclaiming his cool demeaner and staring down Jean like a fish on a chopping board. "Is that my shirt?" he asked casually. It probably came out more intimidating than he meant it to, but in fact he was seriously happy to see Jean was wearing his shirt.

They were finally in the boyfriend stages of their life. They had become comfortable around each other to the point walking about half naked was comfortable. Now,  he was finally wearing something of his based-on comfort and willpower, showing how much he trusted and cared for Levi.

Jean blinked and a guilty look came on his face causing him to avert his gaze. "Yeah…" he trailed off quietly. Maybe it had been a bad idea to take it and not just shower. He then looked back to Levi hesitantly, those dull blue eyes of his piercing him like knives. "Are you mad?" he asked cautiously. He would completely understand if he was.

"Loin de la, merci de merde" he muttered under his breath. Was Jean really that dense? He was so happy it was taking all he had right now to compose himself seriously. He was incredibly turned on at seeing Jean like this and honestly was holding back on pouncing on him. He looked downright edible for crying out loud.

Jean blinked curiously, not that he didn't understand French but Levi had spoken to quietly for him to hear. He just stood there somewhat confused not knowing what to do with himself. He looked like a lost puppy making him look even cuter than he had before. It was killing Levi to look at him like this, to see him looking so innocent and yet very attractive.

He then turned back to the kitchen to pour Jean some tea and make breakfast. God knows the kid would need the energy later on with his current image burned into Levi's mind. "Je vous en prêterai à emprunter" Levi replied casually. He needed to keep himself calm and finish his tea.

They would need to shower later anyway meaning he could pounce on Jean then. If Jean wore his shirts around his dorm when they were away, just picturing it would be the cutest shit ever. Video calling him in one of his shirts would be the hottest thing ever.

Jean blinked and then smiled warmly at the older male. It seemed he had no need to worry to begin with whatsoever.  Having a piece of Levi even when they were apart would mean so much to him "Merci Levi" he replied affectionately.

Levi stiffened, that was the last straw. It was bad enough he walked in here in that sexy state of his, but then talking in that cute voice of his. That was playing dirty. It was fair to say round two would be indeed be happening. But sooner rather than later, and most likely in a shower, wearing that shirt for added effect.

**Author's Note:**

> Loin de la merci de merde-Far from it you shitty brat  
> Je vous en prêterai à emprunter- I'll lend you some to borrow


End file.
